Home
by happiethots
Summary: What it feels like to her, to come home to someone you love. SC pairing. One shot.


_disclaimer: no, no, i don't own them..._

_pairing: sara/catherine. don't like, don't read._

_rating: t. dont wanna get in trouble..._

_a/n: just thought about how much I love going home after a long night at work..._

**HOME**

"Hey, Grissom. I left the report in your office for you to sign. I'm heading home now." He smiles and waves to me as I put on my jacket and pick up my bag. It sure had been a long and tough night.

I have more appreciation every time I see the sun rise now, because I know then that we all survived another night's work.

I really need to get home. There's so much comfort knowing I have a place to go after I get off from work. Where I can let loose, be myself and relax. Where I can get in a warm comfortable bed and snuggle up with someone I love and adore.

The sun is already shining as I exit the building. The weather is cool and breezy. I smile, it is going to be a beautiful morning. The thought of being with my loved ones makes me more anxious to get home.

There's the word again, _home_.

I put on my sunglasses as I head off to my car. "Hey, Warrick, see you tonight!" I call out as I wave to him.

"Yeah, see you later! Have a great morning!" he waves back at me.

"Oh, I will!" I get in my car and start the engine. I drive out the parking lot. I'm glad I'm going home.

_Home.  
_It's a four letter word, with so many meanings. Everyone has its own version of it. People treasure it and some people even take it for granted. I don't understand that.

What I know and have learned is that people can build houses, make it as big as they want to, fill it up with expensive furnitures and priceless paintings. Big house, small house. It doesnt matter. It takes love to call it a home. And I am part of that home.

---oOo---

I pull up the driveway. I slowly turn the house key. I don't want to make much noise because I know they're still asleep.

I remember calling them late last night and they were watching old reruns.

"It's almost two in the morning!" I scolded her, "Lindsey should be in bed by now."

"Well, she wanted to watch the reruns with me," she reasoned, "plus it's a Friday night."

"Baby, Lindsey is a growing girl. Girls her age need at least ten hours of sleep."

"Good golly, woman, staying up late once in awhile is not going to shunt her growth." I hear the two snicker in the background.

"Still its late." I said flatly.

"You know that you are so strict. Besides, what are you going to do? You're not here." I hear both of them giggling.

"Oh, really?" I say, "well, just wait when I get home. I'll give you some good spanking," then I whisper on the phone, "and I know you like that," I smile picturing her reaction, "and," I added, "that's not all your going to get."

"Well, that changes everything. I'll call you back in ten," she whispers back.

"Umm, Lindsey, time for bed now. Come on. " I hear her say to the little girl. I can hear Lindsey whine in the background before she puts the phone down. I smile triumphantly. Works all the time.

"I just put Lindsey to bed. She misses you , and so do I. And you know I have a hard time sleeping without you." she says quietly when she called back.

I'm missing her already. I always do when we're not together. "I know, baby. We really got to synchronize our day offs. Grissom doesn't mind when we switch with the guys. Except Ecklie is really an ass about scheduling."

"Aww, he's always an ass." She chuckles lightly.

"Get some sleep, baby." I say to her.

"You're not next to me," she says quietly.

"I'll be home in five hours, I promise. Try to get some sleep, okay?" I really do miss her.

"I love you." she says to me.

I smile, "And you know I'll always love you."

"I know that, baby."

"I promise I'll be home soon." I wish time would go fast so I could hurry home.

"Okay. Bye, baby," she says to me.

"No goodbyes." I reminded her.

She chuckles, "I'll see you in awhile, baby."

---oOo---

I slowly go upstairs and stop at Lindsey's room. I open the door quietly. I smile at the little girl sleeping. I lightly push back the hair that has fallen across her face. I pull up her blanket to her chest and give her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, Lindsey," I whisper to her.

She stirs a little, and with closed eyes she smiles, "I love you, too."

"Sweet dreams, little angel."

Then I slowly close her door and go across the hall to the master's bedroom. I quietly turn the knob and creep in.

I smile at the figure lying in our bed. Good. She finally fell asleep.

I knell next to her ever so lightly and I watch her sleep. I watch her breathe. I watch as the sun slowly creeps in the room and shines on her exposed back. I treasure little moments like this, when she is unaware of me watching her.

I feel my heart swell with love for this woman. Often times I think of what have I done to deserve her. To deserve the life we have now. Years of searching and now I have finally found my peace. For six years it was always in front of me. But it was only lately that I realized that she is my peace. My savior. My rock. My heart.

I get up quietly and head to the bathroom. I take a shower and put on my shorts and loose t-shirt. And I try as much as possible not to wake her when I get in bed. But she always does.

She turns to me as I snuggle next to her, "Hey, Sara honey," she says.

I kiss her lips. "I missed you, Cath."

"I know you did, baby. But I'm glad you're home now." She kisses me back and wraps her arms around me.

"I love you, Catherine Willows." was all I whispered. I start kissing her lips. Her face. Her neck.

In between kisses she askes, "Sara, why do you always wear PJ's when you know that you wont be needing them in a couple of seconds?"

I grin mischieviously, "I like it when you take them off."

She laugh. I kiss her again. God, I love her with my life.

Yes. I am glad that I am finally home. _Our home._

---oOo---  
**thought i'd try something close to _home_. he, he, he...**

**feedbacks. feedbacks always welcomed...**


End file.
